1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for simultaneously controlling the temperature of a heating element and monitoring its temperature. In particular, the device pertains to controlling the temperature of a heating element for use in chromatographic analysis including heating of columns, detectors and other components, although it may be used in any system wherein precise heating through a range of temperatures is desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adaptive temperature controller for use with any electrically-conductive material is disclosed. It is often necessary to maintain portions of test equipment or other items above ambient temperature. This has been accomplished in the prior art with various temperature controllers. It is well known to provide a source of heat that is easily controlled. Most often heat is transferred from a conductive element. In the prior art the temperature of such conductive element was monitored by a separate device, often a Resistance Temperature Detector (RTD). However this requires multiple parts, increasing the space consumed by such equipment, the weight of such equipment, and its cost. Additionally, such systems often were unable to produce rapid temperature changes. Moreover, heating of equipment was not uniform and often was not sufficiently fast.
It would therefore be a desirable improvement to have a temperature controller with fewer parts that likely would reduce weight, space and cost, would provide uniform heating, and would be capable of rapid heating and cooling.